Alevro town
Alevro town is a town that is located in north west of the main land of Akori. It is the town where the game starts in Pokémon Spring and Autumn. Description Alevro town is a small town, and in the game it has four houses, only three of them occupied. At the center of the small town there is a water fountain and north to the fountain there is a patch of lovely flowers. North to the town is the Arion sea shore. History Alevro town is a town formed not too far back in the past of Akori and has always remained small. It had once been a preferred gathering place for the Buglant when they traveled together to evolve, but this stopped once the winter came and storms broke out frequently, and the Buglant never returned. Occupants In game *Leon / Sophia *Leon / Sophia's mother *Katini *Maria *Paolo *Giana and Gabriela Wild Pokémon Old rod Bluent Good rod Bluent Blaquay Super rod Blaquay Lakearock Fishtsut Game text Simulated with Leon, male playable character Mom: Location: Inside Leon's house, sitting by the table in the kitchen and reading the paper or drinking coffee. First time: Oh dear, you need a haircut! Leon! Aria came before, but I didn't want to bother you. Head to Marcelo town and you will find her... good luck, honey! Second time: Leon! I had to give you this! I just got it from Viallsa city, after waiting about a month after my order. I was thinking it would never come! Well, on it you can record all the Pokémon you meet, and fill it on your journey! Third time and on: Leon, you and your Pokémon look tiered. Here, take a rest. There! Now you can continue on your journey, and with fresh energies! Paolo: Location: Sitting on a chair by the TV in the ground floor of Maria's house. First time: Listen, Leon, Aria was looking for you, but I didn't hear why. That girl always seems to run somewhere... bit like Cecilio, really. He's her brother and he's my good friend. '' Second time and on: ''No two Pokémon are the same. That's like the first thing I learned in my childhood about being a Pokémon trainer. Girl in the flower patch Location: Walking around in the flower patch between Leon's house and the house for sale First time: These flowers smell lovely! '' Second time on: ''Pokémon are a great addition to nature. I love nature. Almost everywhere you go, nature is in sight. Isn't that just amazing? Boy by the sea Location: Standing right by the sea with his back to the town southwards I heard there are islands far at sea Giana and Gabriela Location: Sitting across each other by the table in the kitchen of Katini's house First time: Giana: Oh, Leon, that haircut is neat! Gabriela: Tell us if you see this cute Pokémon! Isn't Cubeak a cutie? Second time and on: Giana: I just saw Violet on TV. She was battling a powerful trainer from another region in her gym in Modchi city. Gabriela: I love Violet! She's the best gym leader. Giana (second time only): Wait, is that a PokéGear? Here's our number. Keep in touch, okay? Boy outside the empty house Location: Standing right outside the house for sale, on the right side of the mailbox there First time: We used to live here in Alevro town, but we moved to Marcelo town a year ago. Second time till returning after the league: It's taking time to find someone to buy this house next door to yours, Leon. When returning after the league: Leon, look! Someone's moved in! Katini and Maria (first and second time only) Location: Right by the Route 1 signpost, in the outskirts of Alevro town First time: Katini: Leon! Maria: Will you be getting a Pokémon soon? Katini: Once you get one, we will get too! Maria: Choose Pupqua, it's the cutest thing! Katini: Take this card, it's a Pokémon card, so that you don't forget us. '' Second time (when Leon returns from Marcelo town): ''Katini: Is that a Pokémon? Maria: I love it, I really do! So cute! Katini (third time and till after the league): Location: Playing on his game console in his room on the second and top floor in his house Third time: Left! I said left! Oh, hi Leon! It's so awesome that you have (a) Pokémon! I got a postcard from Cacilio, inviting me to go get my first Pokémon! I still have time to wait, but Paolo got it for me extra early the last time he met up with Cacilio in Marcelo town. Hey, right! No, you stupid zoom racer! I said right! Fourth time till after the league: Look, Leon! I got the new Pokémon zoom racers and it came with deluxe wagon! Awesome, eh? Maria (third time till after the league) Location: In her room upstairs in her house, playing on her guitar '' I suppose it was pleasant... Oh! Hey Leon! I wrote a song about the Buglant that used to come to our town on their way to evolve, but I can't really find a good tune to play for it...'' Signposts Outside Maria's house: Maria's house Outside Katini's house: Katini's house Outside the empty house: House for sale Outside the player's house: Leon's house Just by the entrance to route 1: ''Route 1 ''↴ Items Found: Category:Towns Category:Hometowns Category:Akori Category:Fanon Category:Akori locations